The Enemy
by rain-tessa
Summary: LokixSigyn Songfic, to Mumford and Sons' The Enemy. I haven't written in a while, so I'm still rusty, but here's a oneshot!


**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a Songfic, and it's about 2 am... and I'm publishing this without really reading it over. Truthfully I felt that this song fit Sigyn and Loki so well, just because it's so heart wrenching. **

**The song is: The Enemy by Mumford and Sons I suggest you check it out as you read. :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Give me hope in silence_  
_It's easier, it's kinder_

* * *

Sigyn stared longingly at Loki, punished again until the Ragnorak. The man that she once knew was completely gone. The first time he had been brought back to Asgard, his lips were sewn shut, which she had expected. The expectation of what to come did not stop her pain of watching her husband slowly become the twisted man she saw before her.

* * *

_And tell me not of heartbreak_  
_It plagues my soul_  
_It plagues my soul_

* * *

Despite everything that she had been through with him, she still accepted him back. Angrboda, the Enchantress Lady Amora, her own mother Freya; Hel, she accepted his past with Svadilfari. Despite the numerous children her husband had spawned with various counterparts and the ache that it created in her heart, she still stood by him. Just as she stood by and accepted the aftermath of his battle on Midgard.

* * *

_We will meet back on this road_  
_Nothing gained, truth be told_

* * *

His actions made no difference. She was still the goddess of constancy, she remained on his side when no one else was. Her sons even remained indifferent to their father, but Sigyn remained. The court talked against her, her in-laws even began to question her loyalty to Asgard. Yet, she remained faithful that Loki would eventually come back to her.

* * *

_But I'm not the enemy_  
_It isn't me, the enemy_

* * *

When he did finally have the stiches removed, he attempted to convince her again that Thor was the one to blame, that Odin had chosen long ago that Loki would not ascend to the throne, even that Frigga kept the truth from him. Sigyn simply swallowed and nodded, in complete agreement with whatever her husband said.

* * *

_But I came and I was nothing_  
_Time will give us nothing_

* * *

She knew that time would not change her husband. He would continue to fight only for himself, against whoever he perceived to be his enemy, and there were numerous enemies abound. Sigyn could only do what she knew how to do, which was continue to remain loyal to him and raise their children.

* * *

_So why did you choose to lean on_  
_A man you knew was falling?_

* * *

She could have been happy if she stayed with Theoric. They could have lived their lives together as equals, having children, and raising them together. Instead, she stood by the man who slayed her first love and took her for his own without question. Sigyn could not think of poor Theoric, who she knew was seated in Valhalla.

* * *

_Give me hope in silence_  
_It's easier, it's kinder_

* * *

Loki could not know that she still thought of Theoric from time to time. Then again, after his fall from the Bifrost, Loki was barely in Asgard, except when he was caught. Sigyn felt that even to think of the memory of Theoric was a betrayal to her husband, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander to happier times, which all seemed to be before Loki.

* * *

_And tell me not of heartbreak_  
_It plagues my soul_  
_It plagues my soul_

* * *

When she placed the bowl over his face, she knew that she had made the wrong decision. She knew that her husband had truly lost himself in his anger, and that there was no return to the mischievous prince that he once was.

* * *

_And bury me beside you_  
_I have no hope in solitude_

* * *

Her fate was tied to his, if he succeeded as his princess she would succeed as well. But she knew that he would inevitably fail.

He lacked conviction.

* * *

_And the world will follow_  
_To the earth down below_

* * *

As she stared down at him, she knew that she would stand by him until the Ragnorak not out of love but out of duty. But that was not the realization she had just come to, she had known that since their vows. What she just realized was that he himself would start the Ragnorak, and bring down everything that she had ever known or trusted due to his hatred.

* * *

_But I came and I was nothing_  
_Time will give us nothing_  
_So why did you choose to lean on_  
_A man you knew was falling?_

* * *

Loki was falling while pulling Sigyn down with him, and he meant to pull down everyone else as well.


End file.
